Iroh's sister
by Cupcakegirly
Summary: This story is about Iroh's sister through his eyes follow Iroh through the ups and downs he has with her. Slight Linzin.


Iroh was 7 when he learned that he had a new baby sister.

Iroh was 12 when he learned that his sister wasn't a firebender.

Iroh was 13 when his mother told him he must keep a secret.

Iroh was 21 when a rift became between him and his sister.

Iroh was 22 when he learned that his sister disappeared during the night.

Iroh was 26 when he chased his sister through Republic City along with the metalbending police force and the Firenation royal guards.

Iroh was 29 when he saw his sister rise to greatness.

**Chapter 1**

Iroh was seven when he learned he had a new baby sister. It was late at night and the young prince couldn't sleep so instead he chose to quietly roam the hall of the Firenation palace. He walked aimlessly around with no destination in mind, he just knew he didn't want to go back to sleep. Iroh walked past the tapestries of previous firelords and his mothers war chamber and finally past his parents room, were he stopped to press his ear to the door when he heard voices coming from inside. He heard the voices of his parents, grandparents and his Aunt Lin.

He couldn't quite make out what they were saying but, it sounded serious. Iroh was distracted by the sound of servants going down the hall that he didn't notice the voices in the other room had stopped; the door had opened when Iroh found himself sprawled out on the floor. Looking up he met his father's golden eyes. There wasn't any anger just surprise, looking around the room he saw that his grandparents and Auntie Lin was gone. His eyes were drawn to his mother who held a bundle in her arms.

"Come Iroh, come meet your new sister." His father said as he reaches to close the door. Standing up Iroh walked slowly to his mother, who beckoned him to sit on the couch beside her. Once situated his mother carefully placed his sister in his arms, looking down at the newborn in his arms, Iroh couldn't help but feel pride well up in his chest he was now a big brother and he would protect his sister for any harm. He continued to look at his sister; she had dark brown hair and light sky blue eyes.

A week later his parents announced his sister to the world, Avatar Aang, his wife and kids, Toph, and Sokka came over to meet the newest addition to the royal family, noticeably absent was Toph's daughter Lin.

Iroh was seven when he learned he had a new baby sister, her name was Kiaria and he would protect her from anyone or anything.

XXXXXXXXXX

Iroh was 12 when he learned that his sister was not a firebender. It was fall time in the Firenation and Iroh and Kiaria were playing in the leaves. They were both kicking the leaves and tossing them into the air. His sister was five now, Iroh knew people talked about his sister she looked so different from the rest of his family, she had pale skin, light sky blue eyes and dark brown hair. His parents said they she must have inherited her eyes, skin, and hair color from his father's side from way back.

He watched her playing with the leaves, a bright red one came down and with a flick of her wrist she sent it skyward again. Kiaria must have not have noticed it but Iroh did. For the rest of their time outside he watched her carefully seeing if she would do it again but she didn't.

Later that night he told his mother and father what he had seen. Both his parents said it must have just been the wind. Iroh just nodded he knew his parents weren't willing to discussion what he could have seen anymore but Iroh knew the truth.

Iroh was twelve when he learned that his sister was not a firebender, she was an airbender.

XXXXXXX

Iroh was 13 when his mother told him he must keep a secret.

Republic city was holding a gala and his parents had dragged him and his sister along with them. Iroh of course was bored there wasn't anything to do. His father was talking to the owner of Future Industries Hiroshi Sato, Iroh knew that his wife had sadly past away the year previous. Hiroshi Sato's girl was standing behind her father looking a little frightened poor girl he thought.

His sister was with his grandparents while they were talking to Master Tenzin and an air acolyte. His mother was talking to Master Tenzin's siblings Bumi and Kya as well as Lin. Iroh knew that his Aunt Lin and Uncle Tenzin had broken up some time ago.

Iroh looked on people watching, he saw Aunt Lin furrow her brow at something then smirk, he sense that it looked really familiar but couldn't remember from what. He shifted his eyes back over to where his sister was, currently she was being held by Tenzin. He watched the two interact with each other, she sister slightly furrowed her brow…..and then it clicked he whipped his head back over to where Aunt Lin was standing. That furrow of the brow and smirk his sister did the exact same thing when she was angry or whenever she won a game against him. He studied his Aunt Lin's face and then moved his eyes back to his sister.

Kiaria had the same pale skin, lips, and eye shape, as Aunt Lin but her eyes, her eye color was an exact replica of the person who was holding and talking to her at this moment. Iroh was too busy looking at his sister and Tenzin to realize that his mother had reached his side and took hold of his upper arm.

His mother Izumi had been watching Iroh she knew that he wasn't a trouble maker but she kept on eye on him anyways. She watched as her son looked back and forth between her and his grandparents and then she saw a lightbulb go up, he had just discovered the secret that she, her husband and parents promised to keep. Quickly she excused herself from the conversation she was having and made a beeline for her son, she took hold of and pulled him out onto a balcony.

Once outside in privacy Iroh began to tell her of what he had discovered, she told him that she knew and he must not tell anyone. Iroh was a smart young man so she hoped that he would understand why he must keep this secret.

Iroh was 13 when his mother told him he must keep a secret, a secret that his sister was the daughter of Lin Beifong and Tenzin

XXXXXXXXXXX

Iroh was 21 when a rift became between him and his sister. He was coming home after six month with the United Force. He waved when he saw his parents had come to greet him, he looked for his sister but she wasn't there.

During the ride up to the royal palace he asked where Kiaria was, his father told him that she had learned the truth and was a bit upset by it. More like she put two and two together she was very smart just like her brother. Once at the palace Iroh made his way to the turtleduck pond where he found his sister. Sitting down next to her he tried to talk to her but all she did was continue to stare at the water.

Eventually she did answer him but their conversation turned into an argument which then turned into a fight. Sure Iroh and Kiaria had their share of fights as brother and sisters do but Iroh remembered this one was the worst of their fights. They used their bending against each other something that hadn't ever happened before. They destroyed a lot of gardens surrounding the turtle duck pond.

Their parents and grandparents are what stopped them from doing anymore damage to each other. Iroh's father and grandfather led his sister away while his mother and grandmother stayed by him.

After their fight Iroh immediately regretted his actions this was not how a lieutenant of the United Forces acted.

"She just needs some time Iroh." His grandmother told him while placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. "She's been distant every since she found out, I'm sure Kiaria is just angry and confused right now."

During his one week stay Iroh tried his hardest to talk to his sister but, she never seemed to be around anymore or want to talk to him. He also noticed that he wasn't the only one getting this treatment it was his whole family. His grandfather Zuko seemed like the only one to get her to talk more than a few words at a time. The end of his stay was fast approaching and before he knew it he was at the docks getting ready to leave once again. Iroh said his goodbyes to his family but his sister was not there to say good bye he had hoped that maybe she would have come.

He fondly remembered the first time he had left the Firenation to go train with the United Forces.

He was only thirteen at the time; he announced it to his parents who were not happy about it at all. He had enlisted under the false name of Lee and may have upped his age by a few years. His parents were furious but there really wasn't anything they could do because he was to leave for the Earth Kingdom the next day to start training.

The one thing that he dreaded was that he had to tell his sister. Iroh remembered he had found her in one of the gardens reading a book. When Iroh told her the news her blue eyes welled up with tears and she cried and cried. She told him that she didn't want him to go she would miss her big brother. Iroh held her for many hours letting her cry a few tears escaped his eyes as well he would miss her too. During the night before he left Kiaria had snuck into his room crawling under his sheets with him something she hadn't done is two years.

But now she didn't even say goodbye to him but he understood to some degree.

Iroh was 21 when a rift became between him and his sister but, he promised to himself that he would be there for her when she was ready.

XXXXXXXXX

Iroh was 22 when he learned that his sister disappeared during the night, he was rising in the ranks of the naval force. It was during the dead of night when one of the officers knocked on his door saying that his mother was on the phone it was very urgent.

"Hello? Mom what's going on?" Iroh asked fully awake by the news that he was getting a call so late at night.

"Your sister isn't with you is she?" His mother's voice sounded tired and strained.

"No why?" Iroh asked he hadn't seen much of his sister since his last visit home of course he would send letters home but never got a reply back from her. Silence hung on the other end of the phone. "Mom?"

He heard a sign before his mother answered, "She's gone Iroh, she's just gone, no note some of her clothes are missing…we don't know where she went."

"How did this happen?"

"Well your father and I had an argument with Kiaria during dinner about her behavior, she's been acting out lately and, and I don't know we sent her to her room but when we went to check on her, she wasn't there. Your father, grandparents and some of the royal guards are out looking for her but so far we're not having any luck."

"Mom I'm coming home right away." Iroh was a little taken back by the news his little sister gone she was only 15. He knew that she didn't take the news of finding out who her biological parents really were but it had been more than a year, he thought that maybe things had gotten better.

"No don't do that Iroh."

"What? My sister is missing and you don't want me to come home and help search for her?" Iroh was shocked that his mother didn't want him home immediately.

"No just listen sweetheart, its better if you stay where you are you travel around more than I do and so maybe you'll run into her or hear something about where she."

"Alright I'll stay," Even though Iroh wanted nothing more than to go home to look for his sister and to give moral support to his parents. "Don't worry mom I'm sure Kiaria will come back soon."

"Yeah I hope so, I love you Iroh."

"I love you to mom." Iroh said before hanging up the phone. Weeks went by without any information turning up about his sister. His parents kept this news quiet they didn't want the whole world to know, some people could use this information for the wrong purposes. Weeks turned into months and still six months later there hadn't been any news.

He was stressed out no doubt his parents were going out of their minds with worry. The United Forces had business in Zaofu for new recruits applications usually they would be sent the papers but Iroh volunteered to go and pick it up personally.

He was on a train leading to Suyin's house he had finished picking up the paper work. Once off the train a guard escorted him to the living quarters, he passed by the training grounds and any area that had a bunch of strange looking sculptures. Inside the main house the guard told him to wait here Suyin would be there in a few moments.

Walking to the window Iroh stared out looking at the flourishing city below with his hands clasped behind his back, it wasn't long before the sound of the door opening caused him to turn around. Suyin came walking in with another guard, this one looked around his age but was a female he could tell by the smaller figure.

"Iroh, what a wonderful surprise." Suyin said warmly as she walked over to hug him.

"Thanks for taking the time to see me on such short notice Suyin." Iroh replied.

"What brings you to Zaofu?

"Well I'm here to pick up some paper work for the United Forces."

"Don't they usually send that to headquarters?" Su questioned slightly raising an eyebrow.

"Well yes but actually I came here for a personal reason and was wondering if we could talk in private." Iroh said as he gestured with his eyes to the guard that was standing by the door.

"Sure." Su turned to address her guard, "Kuvira will you give us the room please?"

"Of course." Kuvira bowed and left the room. "So what's going on?"

Taking a deep breath in Iroh told Su why he was in the city. "For the last six months my sister has been….well I wouldn't say missing more like has be absent for some time now."

"What she's missing and for six months how come I've never heard of this?" Su asked as she motioned for Iroh to take a seat on the couch.

"My mother wanted to kept this knowledge as quiet as possible plus I feel if we made public announcement to the world that the princess of the Firenation is missing than…" Iroh trailed putting his head in his hands he felt defeated. Su moved to sit by Iroh putting a caring arm around his shoulders.

"I mean it's been six months and nothing what if… what if she's…."

"No don't think like that." Su cut him off. "I'm sure she's fines wherever she is and perhaps she just doesn't want to be found."

"Great so while she's off who knows where, her entire family is going out of their minds wondering where she is." Iroh stood in frustration clenching his hands into fists.

"It's alright Iroh just take a deep breath and sit back down, is there anything that led up to her leaving?" Su asked, she was saddened by the news of Kiaria missing. The Firenation royals were always such a close family especially Iroh and Kiaria. Taking a calming breath Iroh sat back down, "Well a year before she went way she wasn't herself anymore."

Iroh told Su about the events that had led up to where he was not but very carefully excluding the information where Lin and Tenzin were her actual parents that were a secret he had promised to keep nine years ago. He also told that Katara, and Lin knew about the situation as well as some close friends.

"So if you hear anything or if she comes here will you please inform my mother at once?" Iroh stood preparing to leave.

"Yes of course I will." Su said as she walked him to the door. The two hugged and parted ways Iroh headed back to the train station. Suyin felt a tug at her heart poor Izumi she couldn't even image one of her own kids running away and not even know where they were.

A week later Iroh received a letter from his sister he was relieve but only just a little bit, he phoned his mother after reading and re-reading the letter it was short but it was something.

Kiaria's letter said, _I'm fine and I'm sorry._

Iroh was 22 when he learned that his sister disappeared during the night he would never stop looking for her until he found his sister.

XXXXXXXXX

Iroh was 26 when he chased his sister through Republic City along with the metalbending police force and the Firenation royal guards. Iroh was finishing up a lunch/ business meeting with Asami Sato. Future industries were upgrading some of their equipment. His mother was in town for some diplomatic business with President Raiko. Iroh could see some of the royal guards down the road no doubt they were on a very quick lunch break.

Outside Iroh began saying his farewells to the young heiress. Over the last year the two had become close, he had opened up to her about his problems with his sister and in turn Asami at opened up to him about her father. As they were talking, the royal guards had caught his eye they were pointing at someone. Following their fingers Iroh moved his eyes to where they were pointing. It couldn't be could it? She was turned slightly away from him bangs covered her face, he willed the wind to blow them back and he got his wish. A gust of wind blow her bangs out of her face, and he recognized those light sky blue eyes it was his sister Kiaria finally after all these years she was only standing a few yards away from him and reading a newspaper. Movement from the cover of his eye caught his attention, the guards must have realized that they had found the princess and were slowing move towards her. That's a mistake Iroh thought to himself, and so did sister she looked up and then bolted.

"Asami I'm sorry it's…"

"It's ok I understand go get her." Asami smiled.

"Thanks for understanding Asami." Iroh said without think he pressed a kiss to her cheek and ran off in the direction the guards and his sister had gone.

He was so close if only the royal guards hadn't tried to approach her. Iroh ran faster easily passing the guards. Kiaria took them down a crowed street with many vendors. She cause carts to fall things scattered everywhere, it was just enough chaos to slow their progress. Iroh firebended objects that got in his way and so did the royal guards. Overhead he heard the familiar sound of the police airship. Great he thought to himself more people he just hoped Lin wasn't among them. Iroh heard the sound of metal wires looking up he saw the metalbending police force in pursuit, luckily for him he didn't see the tell tale black armor the of the chief of police. But perhaps he had thought that a little too soon because while he didn't' see the black armor of the chief he saw a flurry of red, yellow and orange fall to the ground ungracefully. His sister had run over Tenzin, Iroh didn't have time to stop he just needed to get to his sister before anyone else did.

The chase continued until they had her surrounded but even then she wasn't going down without a fight. The royal guards wouldn't dare harm the princess they only meant to disarm her. While she fought off both the metalbending force and royal guards, Iroh can't help but be impressed by his sister her time away had served her well she had learned how to fight. While she was busy fighting Kiaria didn't see the flash of robes from above. A gust of wind blew her back right into the metal cables Lin Beifong.

And then it was over his sister glared at the chief of police who equally glared back expression identical. Iroh ordered the guards to go fetch his mother at once he himself hurried over to the police station. After constant badgering Iroh was finally let into the interrogation room he stood behind the glass while Lin read off all the charges against his sister. Master Tenzin was also present. It was the first time that Iroh got to see how much Kiaria had changed during her four year absence.

She looked older, her dark brown hair had fallen from its bun, Kiaria had her arms tattooed many designs and symbols ran the length of her arms, she defined features and if you looked hard and close enough you could make out a young Lin Beifong but her eyes were her father's light sky blue. Iroh watched mother and daughter interact no doubt in his mind that Lin knew that Kiaria knew that she was her mother. The two glared at each other, the only clueless one was the man standing besides Iroh. Iroh wondered if Tenzin even suspected that was his daughter in there.

There was a knock on the door Lin stood up and opened it, on the other side revealed Lord Zuko. Zuko whispered something into Lin's ear which caused her to release the cuffs on Kiaria and let her go. Iroh made his way over to his grandfather and sister while Tenzin made a beeline for Lin.

Zuko led Kiaria out of the police station Iroh followed behind outside the Firenation royal guards escorted them back to the ship his mother had come on. At the base of the ramp was his mother and the rest of the royal guards. Zuko told his daughter and grandson to wait at on the docks until he said it was ok to come aboard. Of course his mother wasn't happy about this but she did agree to it.

It was many hours later until his grandfather reappeared at the ramp of the boat, his mother had gotten called back into her meeting with President Raiko then she had to go to the police station to sort of few stuff out. Iroh's father was on his way to Republic city which left Iroh to stand with Druk.

It was near dusk and still no sign of his grandfather Iroh as getting hungry but he didn't want to leave, he didn't want to be away when his grandfather was finished talking to his sister. Luckily for his Asami came by with some take out and the two had a nice dinner together eventually she had to go back to work an hour later. Soon after she left Iroh spotted his grandfather he was signaling him to come aboard. As fast as he could go Iroh made his way up the ramp and on the deck of the boat.

His sister had her back to him her gaze locked on the bay. Iroh said her name causing her to turn and face him. Brother and sister just stood staring at each other until Iroh ran to his sister engulfing her in a hug. At first Kiaria didn't hug back but then he felt her arms go around him back hugging him as well.

Iroh pulled back holding her at arm's length and glanced over her the four years she had been gone had changed her, she was all grown up. Her dark hair was down over grown bangs hung in front of her face. The tattoos from her arms where gone, Iroh guessed that it was just black ink but, what caught his eye was the scar on her right collar bone. Pushing the edge of her shirt away from her shoulder Iroh saw that the scar ran the length of her collar bone to her shoulder, he wonder how she had gotten that. But for now it didn't matter he would ask her later all that he really cared about what that his sister was finally back.

Iroh was 26 when he chased his sister through Republic City along with the metalbending police force and the Firenation royal guards but now she was back and was heading back home to the Firenation.

XXXXXXXXX

Iroh was 29 when he saw his sister rise to greatness. Three years ago the Red Lotus had taken out the Earth Queen and had severely injured the Avatar. It was only a few hours after the Red lotus brought down the rings that separated Ba Sing Se that Kiaria came to the capital to stabilize things she managed to stop looters from completely ransacking the royal palace and stopped things from descending into complete chaos. Perhaps it was because she had brought the sun warriors as well as airbenders she had found all over the world or the intimidating presence of the old fire masters Ran and Shaw but most of all it was her way of speaking to the people Ba Sing Se she could be very persuasive and forceful when needed.

It took her three years to get the Earth Kingdom back in descent order many of the states had fallen into disarray under the Earth Queen. Kiaria spent nearly five months getting Ba Sing Se into working order she started with the lower rings of the city first and worked her way up. Eventally she founded it was stabilized enough to start working on the other states as well. One of the very first things she had done was to dismantle the Dai Li that took a month to round them all up.

As the months progressed many people volunteered to join her cause including Suyin's oldest child Baatar Jr. who brought to her ideals advancing the technology in the Earth kingdom and some of her security force including Kuvira. Kiaria, Baatar, and Kuvira were the main three that made major decisions in the Earth Kingdom.

Three years later the Earth Kingdom was stable enough to put Prince Wu back on the throne but it was still a long hard road for the Earth Kingdom to be restored to its original glory. Iroh found himself in the stands outside the Earth Kingdom palace as the Prince Wu was about to be coronated as King. The world leaders where sitting on stage as well as his sister. Just before Wu was to be crowned a voice in the crowd shouted that he would not expect Wu as king and wanted Kiaria to remain in power. The one voice in the crowd sparked many more out cries of rejecting Wu as the king and instead insisting that Kiaria remain where she was.

Iroh heard shout that they would revolt of Wu was crowed they would cause riots. The people preferred Kiaria over some idiot price because unlike Wu Kiaria had spent time helping out states get back on their feet and fix a lot of problems that were in the Earth Kingdom such as bandits robbing states and staving states. Iroh looked around the crowd's shouts were becoming louder, Iroh looked to the stage where the world leaders were now standing they didn't know what to do. Above were Ran and Shaw they were circling the air, they never seemed far away from Kiaria, it wasn't until Wu stepped forward did the shouts die down. He announced that he would step aside and let Kiaria continue to rule the Earth Kingdom.

All eyes turned to her, Kiaria looked confused she was more than willing to hand the Earth Kingdom back to Prince Wu. Three years of leading took a toll on her; she realized that it was a heavy burden being in charge of the biggest nation. Kiaria caught the eyes of her brother in the crowd he gave her a nod, looking over to her mother, Izumi put a hand on her daughters shoulder encouraging her to step forward.

Iroh was 29 when he saw his sister rise to greatness she was crowned as the new Earth Queen and he knew that under her reign the Earth Kingdom had a bright future ahead. It was also the year that Kiaria had finally agreed to talk with her biological parents Lin and Tenzin.

**The end **


End file.
